1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive bumper having an integral hitch receiver contained within a space defined by the bumper, and an integral cover for selectively enclosing said space and said hitch receiver. As used herein, the term “hitch receiver” means either a drawbar to which a hitch ball or other hitching device may be mounted, or a tubular socket, typically having a square opening, for accepting a drawbar hitch.
2. Disclosure Information
At one time, trailer hitches, particularly receiver type hitches, were the exclusive province of more rugged utility vehicles such as pickup trucks. As employed with a pickup truck, a typical receiver hitch provides a level of aesthetics generally in keeping with more rugged vehicles. However, as trailer towing has become more popular, and indeed, as the weight of towed trailers laden with such items as boats, personal watercraft, all-terrain vehicles, camping equipment, and other types of trailer loads has steadily increased, receiver type hitches have migrated into widespread usage with sport utility vehicles, minivans, station wagons, and the like. Unfortunately, receiver hitches are not precisely compatible, in most cases, with the aesthetics of more sophisticated sport utility vehicles. As a result, it has been proposed to provide a cover to hide a hitch receiver when the towing vehicle is not in fact hitched to a trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,955, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses and claims an automotive bumper having an integral hitch receiver and a removable cover. While such a cover does provide a reasonable level of aesthetic appeal when installed upon the bumper assembly, the cover is prone to damage either from being crushed into the ground when the vehicle moves, if it is carelessly left under one of the roadwheels. And, the cover is subject to loss or theft. These shortcomings are occasioned by the fact that the cover is not positively retained upon the vehicle when the cover is not in its installed position.
The present integral tow hitch bumper solves the problems associated with prior art tow hitch bumpers by providing superior aesthetics, and enhanced protection of towing equipment from environmental damage, in the form of a tow bumper having an integral cover which is kinematically retained upon the bumper assembly's bumper cover.